


That's How I Roll

by AlphaFeels



Series: It's Getting Hot In Here So Take Off All Your Fur [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How I Roll

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus." Stiles groans stretching his body out against the wrinkled sheets. 

"How would you know what being hit by a bus feels like?" 

"Uh because I know what being hit by a car feels like and this is worse so bus, duh! Woah wait I thought you were asleep!" 

"So you were just talking to yourself then?" Derek asks one stupid eyebrow raised and a smirk tugging at his mouth. 

"Gonna have to get used to it man that's how I roll." 

"So I should leave now then." 

"Haha you're so funny." 

"No I'm serious I'm gonna put my pants on and walk right out that door." 

"Oh yeah and what am I supposed to do for an alpha with you gone?" 

"See I already thought this through. Scott, he's an alpha I bet he'd treat you nice." 

"Three things: one you're an asshole, two Allison would kill me and totally enjoy doing it and three, I love Scott he's my babe but there is no way his ding dong is going anywhere near my glorious butthole-" 

"Please stop." 

"Make me." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the next part which is a direct continuation of this and there will be more butt sex


End file.
